Always
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: Hermione ternganga mendengar kata-kata Draco. Pandangannya yang tadinya dingin dan angkuh kini luluh. check this out! :D


_**fic ketiga soal dramione dan langsung complete!**_

_**maaf kalo yg ini romance Dramione-nya kurang kerasa dan agak ngebut**_

_**tp ini yg bisa saya buat :D**_

* * *

><p>Always<p>

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Draco-Hermione

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Warning: Typo, Gaje, Aneh.

Rating: T

Pagi-pagi seorang gadis berambut cokelat lebat sedang menggerutu di meja asrama saat sarapan. Kedua sahabatnya, Si Merah dan Si Hitam hanya mendengar gerutuan sang gadis. Bahkan, sang gadis hanya meremas-remas daging asap yang baru saja diambilnya.

"Malfoy! Idiot! Bagaimana bisa gadis-gadis itu menyukainya! Mereka buta!" gerutu gadis itu sambil menonjok meja. Neville dan Seamus yang ada di hadapannya menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menonton kekesalan si gadis.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya, Mione?" tanya Si Merah.

"Oh, Ronald! Tolong beri tahu dia! Jangan lagi membahas soal status darah! Voldemort sudah mati! Dan mayatnya sudah busuk di kuburan!" seru Hermione marah. Jantungnya berdebar saking marahnya. Nafasnya berat. Tidak ada yang berani untuk membujuk Hermione. Bisa fatal akibatnya.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Hari yang cerah, Hermione keluar dari lukisan dan menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia sedang merasa gembira hari ini. Entah setan apa yang sedang melekat pada tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya sangat gembira.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria tampan berambut pirang platinum dan mata abu-abu melintas di depannya sambil menyeringai. Khas sekali sehingga langsung dikenali oleh Hermione.

"Hei, Nona! Ku dengar, kau baru saja berciuman dengan Weaselbee tadi malam di koridor itu? Dia darah murni, kan? Oh! Aku lupa! Dia itu darah pengkhianat sialan!" kekeh pria itu. Hermione sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu...

BUK!

Pukulan keras mendarat di mata sang pria. Hermione yang tadinya-bila diumpamakan-ada awan cerah dan matahari, sekarang berganti menjadi awan gelap penuh dengan petir menyambar-nyambar.

Mulutnya berkerut, pandangan matanya penuh benci. Dadanya sesak. Dia benci sekali jika ada seorang penyihir muda masih membahas soal status darah. Apalagi, Voldemort sudah jatuh dan perbedaan antara Darah Murni-Darah Lumpur sudah tidak eksis lagi.

"Jangan pernah hina dia lagi, Malfoy! Status darah sudah tidak boleh dibicarakan lagi! Kau memang Darah Murni, tetapi _Darah Murni Busuk_!" umpat Hermione lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang jatuh tersungkur dan sedang dibantu berdiri oleh sahabatnya.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Dilihat Draco Malfoy, seorang Darah Murni yang kaya raya dan tampan itu memasuki Aula Besar dengan sebuah mata panda di mata kanannya. Semua yang melihat menahan tawa karena penampilan Draco pagi itu. Rambutnya awut-awutan dan kusut. Ditambah lagi, mata pandanya yang membuat Ron tak sanggup menahan tawa.

Draco berjalan diikuti oleh dua sahabatnya-atau lebih seperti pengawal mungkin-Theo dan Blaise yang menekuk muka. Mungkin baru saja dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang Pangeran Slytherin itu.

Sang Pangeran melirik ke arah meja Gryffindor di mana si Nona-Tahu-Segala duduk. Hermione masih menggerutu dan meremas daging asapnya. Draco hanya memberi seringai jahil dan senyum konyol di mukanya membuat Hermione menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hei, Hermione, benarkah kau tadi malam-" Harry terpaksa menutup mulutnya lagi karena Hermione sudah berteriak histeris, "DIAM!"

#

#.#

#

Selama pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Hermione terus saja menulis-nulis asal di buku tulisnya. Harry dan Ron melirik kepada sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Hermione yang gemar mencatat sekarang jadi tak berkonsentrasi seperti itu.

Memang, tadi malam Hermione berdua dengan Ron di koridor. Tetapi, itu hanya sebatas tugas prefek untuk berpatroli. Dan kebetulan saja, matanya kelilipan. Draco sedang lewat di koridor itu dan menyebar gosip yang tidak-tidak.

Hermione semakin membenci Draco sejak kejadian malam itu. Di otaknya hanya, 'Draco biadab, Draco keparat, Draco kurang ajar!' tak ada sanjungan sedikitpun. Walaupun Harry sudah bilang kalau ibunya itu menyelamatkan hidupnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berdamai. Yeah, Harry dan Draco sudah mulai memperbaiki hubungannya. Tetapi, Hermione tetap saja bersikukuh bahwa 'Draco adalah manusia pertama yang harus masuk neraka jika dunia sudah kiamat.'

Draco duduk di belakang Ron, Harry, dan Hermione. Dia memandangi Hermione terus. Tak henti-hentinya memandangi gadis jenius itu. Sampai-sampai, Blaise menyenggol sikunya dan hampir saja Draco terlonjak dengan perlakuan Blaise yang biasa saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat, idiot? Ayo kita praktek!" kata Blaise. Draco mengernyit, memasang tampang, apa-maksudmu-hitam?

"Praktek? Praktek apa?" tanya Draco sebal. Hermione mendengar suara familiar yang selalu menghantui langkahnya selama 7 tahun ini.

"Kau? Mau apa kau duduk di belakangku?" tanya Hermione.

"Memang ini kelas nenek moyangmu, bodoh?" cibir Draco. Hermione kesal sekali dikatai bodoh oleh Draco. Ron mencoba untuk menenangkan Hermione. Namun, gadis itu menolak dan menggeram di tempatnya.

Entah, Draco melihat pemandangan Ron mengelus-elus punggung Hermione membuat dirinya jengah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Blaise sudah menariknya.

"Hei! Apa yang mau kita lakukan? Memang kita praktek apa?" protes Draco. Blaise terus menarik lengan Draco dan berdiri di antara anak-anak yang sudah meluncurkan mantra.

Hermione berpasangan dengan Ron sedangkan Harry dengan Neville. Hermione berdiri di sebelahnya persis dengan tampang bencinya. Mata Draco yang masih lebam itu hanya memberi seringai menggoda dan senyum konyolnya.

Hari ini, diberi pelajaran mantra non-verbal karena masih banyak siswa yang belum menguasainya. Sehingga, diulang lagi walaupun ini materi kelas 6. Draco dan Hermione dengan mudah memakai mantra non-verbal karena memang mereka ahlinya.

Bel pun akhirnya berbunyi. Hermione keluar bersama Ron dan Harry. Tetapi, Hermione tak sengaja menggandeng tangan Ron. Draco yang di belakangnya hanya mendengus kecil tetapi diperhatikan oleh Pansy.

"Kau tak apa, Drakkie?" tanya Pansy manja. Draco hanya menatapnya tajam dan akhirnya Pansy pun diam.

Kelas selanjutnya adalah Arithmancy. Harry dan Ron tidak mengambilnya jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bermain ke gubuk Hagrid. Jadi hanya Hermione yang pergi ke kelas Arithmancy diikuti oleh Draco di belakangnya.

Hermione menggerutu sepanjang jalan sambil mengumpat-umpat gara-gara ada Draco di belakangnya. Draco mendengar Hermione mengumpat. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah. 'Dia benar! Status darah sudah tidak berlaku lagi.' Bisik batin Draco tetapi, di telinga kiri Draco, ada yang mengatakan hal lain, 'Biarkan saja, Draco. Dia hanya Darah Lumpur busuk yang lama-lama akan menyebar luaskan dunia sihir!' bisik suara itu.

"OH SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT MY ENEMY ANYMORE!" teriak Draco sambil membanting tas nya. Hermione berhenti mendengar teriakan Draco. Dia membalikkan badannya lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Tahukah kau, Tuan, tidak boleh berteriak di koridor? 5 poin diambil dari Slytherin karena berteriak-teriak di koridor!" kata Hermione dengan wibawanya.

"Oh baiklah, Nona Prefek yang Perfect! Silahkan habiskan poin Slytherin!" kata Draco dengan tangannya yang diangkat dan membentuk gaya _lebay_.

Hermione masih kesal dengan insiden kecil tadi pagi di tangga dekat Aula Besar. Masih terlihat jelas mata lebam Draco yang tadi ditonjoknya. Terlihat seringai kecil di wajah Draco yang membuat Hermione semakin kesal.

Hampir saja Hermione menamparnya, tetapi, tangannya seakan-akan terkunci tak dapat bergerak. Akhirnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Tak tahu kenapa Hermione malah tersenyum melihat wajah menyebalkan Draco. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal pada tubuh Draco. Dia merasakan siraman air dingin ke sekujur tubuhnya karena senyuman tadi.

"HERMIONE!" panggil Draco lagi. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya. Sepertinya, dia sudah telat masuk pelajaran Arithmancy. Professor Vector pasti akan menegurnya karena terlambat masuk kelasnya.

#

#.#

#

_**Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sore hari...**_

"Hermione, kau diam saja seharian ini? Kenapa? Insiden Draco tadi pagi?" tanya Lavender yang kini menjadi teman baik Hermione di kamarnya walaupun dulu saat tahun 6 dia sempat kesal kepada Lavender gara-gara hubungannya dengan Ron.

Hermione menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Dia kembali membaca buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan di depan perapian. Harry dan Ron sedang latihan Quidditch di cuaca hujan seperti ini.

Dia teringat muka Draco yang tadi menyeringai jahil di hadapannya. Pertengkaran kecil itu sering terjadi, tapi, entah mengapa dia tersenyum kepada Draco. Bulu kuduknya merinding mengingat seringai jahil Draco Malfoy itu. Dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan sikap Draco tadi yang jelas-jelas memanggil nama depannya.

Hermione jadi teringat, kenapa seorang Malfoy yang enggan memanggil nama depan seseorang yang dia kurang sukai tiba-tiba memanggil nama depannya? Biasanya, dia selalu memanggil nama keluarganya. Itupun dengan nada yang sangat menghina. Merasa keluarganya yang paling beradab.

Hermione menutup bukunya lalu terbaring di sofa depan perapian. Lavender sudah bergosip ria dengan Parvati. Hermione tidak tertarik dengan gosip gadis-gadis ini. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menerawang langit-langit ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

_Apa aku mencintai Draco?_

_Apa aku menyukainya?_

_Lihat tatapan matanya. Membuat dirimu tak sanggup berkata apa-apa_

_Tapi itu tak mungkin._

_Aku mencintai Draco Malfoy yang arogan?_

"NO!" teriak Hermione. Parvati, dan Lavender terlonjak mendengar teriakan Hermione.

"Kau taka pa-apa, Mione?" tanya Lavender. Hermione hanya menggeleng lalu berdiri dan pamit untuk ke kamarnya.

Dia merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan menutup matanya. Tetapi, bayangan wajah Draco yang selama ini menghinanya tercetak jelas di pikirannya. Hampir saja dia berteriak lagi. Tetapi, dia buru-buru sadar karena dia tidak mau terus-terusan ditanyai keadaannya.

_**Sedangkan di ruang rekreasi Slytherin di waktu yang sama...**_

"Drakkie, aku baru sadar bahwa matamu seperti mata panda." kata Pansy sok innocent. Draco melirik ke arah Pansy yang ada di dekatnya. Dia meliriknya enggan gara-gara nada menjijikkan Pansy.

"Diam kau! Aku sedang berpikir!" kata Draco galak. Pansy yang hampir memegang tangannya langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan diam di tempatnya. Blaise dan Theo berpandangan lalu menaikkan bahu dan geleng-geleng.

"Is it love?" gumam Draco. Goyle yang sedang asik memakan kue itu tersedak mendengar gumaman Draco.

"Draco? Kau tak salah? Kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Goyle. Semuanya yang mendengar langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pansy percaya diri bahwa dirinya yang dimaksud Draco.

"Shut up! Aku tak jatuh cinta, Greg! Jangan sebar gosip! Dan kau, aku tak pernah suka padamu!" kata Draco sambil menunjuk Pansy galak. Pansy terdiam lagi di tempatnya dan hampir menangis. Tetapi, Draco tak peduli dengan olok-olok teman-temannya. Dia lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya.

Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menerawang ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Kedua telapak tangannya dijadikan bantalan kepalanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan berpikir.

'Kenapa tadi aku memanggil namanya?' batin Draco sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

_Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?_

_Tapi dia kelahiran muggle. _

_Tak mungkin aku menyukainya. _

_Dia bukan penyihir murni. _

_Peduli apa aku? Aku mencintainya._

_Tunggu, mencintainya?_

"NO!" teriak Draco lalu menjambak rambutnya.

"Tak mungkin, tak mungkin!" kata Draco lagi sambil terus menjambak rambutnya. Dia lalu berdiri di depan kaca sambil memandang tubuhnya sendiri.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Hermione tersenyum padanya. Seharusnya dia mencibirnya, bukan malah gelagapan dan tak bisa berkutik! Dan anehnya lagi, ada sesuatu yang sejuk di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan dia sempat lupa dengan matanya yang tak berhenti berdenyut sejak ditonjok oleh Hermione.

Dia hilang akal. Kenapa dia seperti itu. Dia memandang matanya sendiri. Tetapi, lama-lama, dia melihat mata hazel itu, mata seorang gadis yang selama ini dibencinya, gadis yang selama ini telah membuatnya terkena masalah.

"ARGH!" Draco berteriak lalu menonjok cermin itu. Tangannya berdarah-darah.

Blaise yang masuk kamar untuk mengambil pakaian untuk mandi melihat serpihan kaca dan Draco. Dia buru-buru mendekati Draco.

"Dray! Kau bodoh? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Blaise. Tetapi, tanpa menunggu jawabannya, dia sudah menyihir kaca-kaca itu menjadi utuh kembali dan membereskan luka di tangan Draco. Dia mengambil perban di dekat pintu kamar dan membalutnya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita kepadaku. Aku mudah-mudahan bisa menjaganya. Hanya antara kita berdua." kata Blaise sambil menenangkan Draco yang masih ngos-ngosan di tempat tidurnya.

"Is it love, Blaise?" tanya Draco. Suaranya bergetar. Diliriknya sekilas pemuda Zabini itu. Ada wajah kaget di wajah Blaise saat mendengar kata-kata Draco. Draco meremas lututnya lalu tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau jatuh cinta? Siapa gadis beruntung itu? Pansy? Tak mungkin!" kata Blaise terkekeh. Tapi buru-buru terdiam gara-gara tatapan siap membunuh khas Draco.

"Ada seorang gadis. Sejak dulu aku membencinya. Tetapi aku tak benar-benar membencinya setelah tragedi perang. Aku malah berterima kasih sekali. Aku, aku tak tahu apa yang ku rasakan. Akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu memikirkannya." kata Draco. Tak dapat dipercaya. Draco yang biasanya jahil dan jarang bercerita tentang perasaannya, kini malah cerita blak-blakan soal itu.

"Kau tak mencintai Granger itu, kan?" tanya Blaise. Draco membatu. Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini membaca pikirannya. Untung dia Occlumens yang handal sehingga kalau-kalau Blaise ingin membaca pikirannya, dia bisa menghalanginya masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Entah." Jawab Draco dingin. Blaise tercengang tak percaya mendengar jawaban Draco. Dia hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar sahabatnya ini.

"Oh baiklah, tanpa dia aku tidak akan duduk di sini bersamamu, bodoh! Dan ini hanya kau yang tahu. Jangan sampai si Theo atau si Gila Pansy itu mendengarnya. Tak tahu aku apa tanggapan dua manusia idiot itu." Kata Draco lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarnya. Blaise masih terbahak gara-gara ucapan Draco.

_**Di danau setelah hujan reda...**_

Draco berjalan sendirian menuju danau. Dilihatnya anak-anak Gryffindor baru saja latihan Quidditch. Harry menyapanya. Bajunya basah kuyup dan penuh dengan lumpur. Draco hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas mendapatkan respon yang buruk dari Ron.

Draco berjalan terus menuju danau. Udaranya sejuk karena hujan sudah reda. Dilihatnya tanah yang masih lembab kini mengeluarkan baunya yang khas. Dia suka suasana setelah hujan seperti ini. Tenang, damai, sejuk. Tak ada yang mengusiknya.

Setelah sampai di danau, dia melihat seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk di pinggir danau. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk melihat gadis itu. Sepertinya dia sedang bercerita kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tak pernah menyukai Ron. Memang, dulu aku cemburu kalau melihat dia ciuman dengan Lavender. Tetapi, itu ternyata hanya perasaan sesaat. Huh..." keluh Hermione yang ternyata sedang bercerita kepada Crookshanks.

Draco mendengar itu. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya dan membuatnya sangat segar. Dia tak tahu, ini apa tetapi, dia merasa sangat ringan mendengar itu. Hampir saja dia melonjak gara-gara curhat Hermione kepada Crookshanks. Tetapi ditahannya. Dia masih mau mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kau tahu, Crooks, aku sepertinya menyukai dia. Yah, walaupun itu sangat tidak mungkin. Ya, bayangkan saja, dari cara dia memanggilku saja, sudah ketahuan. Mungkin bumi akan terbelah dua kalau aku dan dia benar-benar bersatu." kata Hermione sambil tertawa. Tiba-tiba, Draco tak sengaja terpeleset gara-gara pijakan kakinya yang cukup licin.

Terdengar debam keras di belakang Hermione yang memaksanya untuk melihatnya. Hermione berdiri dan mengecek sesuatu. Hoopla! Draco sedang meringis kesakitan dengan kemejanya yang kotor bekas tanah sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sepertinya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Sekilas Hermione merasa geli melihat ekspresi Draco yang seperti orang bodoh itu. Tetapi, lama-lama dia kasihan juga melihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, kini dia teman Harry. _Hanya teman_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Drake?" tanya Hermione asal saja. Draco mencelos mendengar panggilan Hermione untuknya. Baru dia yang memanggilnya 'Drake'. Selama ini hanya Dray, Drakkie, Malfoy, atau Draco. Dia menjadi geli mendengarnya.

"Er-aku-" belum sempat Draco menjawab, Hermione sudah terpekik ngeri.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Hermione dengan suara merinding. Draco hanya mengangguk sekenanya. Muka Hermione merah merona. Tidak ingat bahwa tadi pagi dia baru saja menorehkan sebuah bekas yang membuat Draco malu setengah mati.

"Tanganmu kok diperban? Kau apakan? Seingatku tadi saat kita bertemu di koridor menuju kelas Arithmancy, kau belum terluka. Hanya mata panda mu yang kulihat." kata Hermione penuh perhatian dan memegang tangan Draco lembut.

Jantung Draco berdegup kencang saat tangan Hermione menyentuh tangannya. Draco salah tingkah diperlakukan seperti itu dengan lembut oleh Hermione. Nafasnya berat.

"Lepaskan!" kata Draco gugup. Hermione tersenyum mengejek.

"Okay, aku akan kembali ke kastil. Bye." kata Hermione cuek. Draco tanpa sadar melambaikan tangannya.

'Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Dia itu darah lumpur! _Darah Lumpur_!' setan Draco bangun lagi. Draco mengucek matanya lalu bergidik.

Akhirnya, dia duduk di bekas tempat Hermione. Dia memandang danau dengan damai. Aroma tanah bekas hujan masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Dia suka dengan suasana setelah hujan ini. Angin menerpa wajahnya dan dia menutup matanya.

Lama dia duduk di tepi danau, sampai akhirnya matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Dia melihat ke arah barat dan terlihat siluet berwarna jingga kemerahan. Indah sekali. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil dan bergabung makan malam dengan teman-teman Slytherin-nya.

Dia berjalan menuju gerbang utama sekolahnya. Dengan gayanya yang sok _cool_ dia berjalan dengan percaya diri. Ditambah lagi kalau ada kumpulan gadis-gadis yang memandanginya. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Hermione dan Ron jalan bersama di Aula Depan.

"Hello, Draco!" sapa Ron. Draco terbelalak mendengar sapaan Ron. Tetapi dia hanya mengangguk dan senyum sekilas. Hermione memandangnya heran. Dia geleng-geleng kepala lalu mengajak Ron untuk masuk ke Aula Besar.

Tak lama kemudian, Draco menyusulnya. Dia berjalan cukup jauh di belakang Hermione dan Ron. Saat melihat Hermione dirangkul oleh Ron, ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Draco bergolak. Membuatnya ingin marah dan menonjok orang yang ada di dekatnya sekarang.

Nafasnya berat dan memandang sebal kepada pasangan itu. Dia berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan ke meja Slytherin dengan mukanya yang cemberut. Teman-temannya heran melihat Draco dengan penampilan kotor seperti itu. Blaise menggodanya habis-habisan karena dia melihat Draco berjalan di belakang Ron dan Hermione.

"Sshh! Ku bunuh kau, Blaise!" ancam Draco. Blaise terbahak-bahak lagi. Pansy, Greg, dan Theo memandangnya heran. Ada apa sebenarnya pemuda Malfoy ini?

#

#.#

#

"Draco," panggil Blaise. Draco yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya menoleh kepada Blaise yang sedang berganti piyama.

"Kau benar menyukai Granger? Menurutku, Granger tidak benar-benar suka dengan Weasley. Mungkin Weasley yang mengejarnya. Lihat saja cara mereka berdua. Hanya Weasley yang sok perhatian. Tetapi, Granger tak benar-benar merespons nya!" kata Blaise serius. Draco bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk berargumen dengan Blaise.

"Aku tahu," kata Draco sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan tersenyum licik.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Blaise tak percaya.

"Aku tadi ke danau dekat kastil. Kau tahu, kan? Nah, aku melihatnya sedang bercerita dengan si kucingnya yang bulunya mirip rambutnya. Dia bilang dia tidak menyukai si Weaselbee itu. Dia juga menyukai seseorang. Tetapi dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Eh, setelah itu, aku malah terpeleset. Bodoh sekali!" kata Draco nyengir. Blaise yang tadi dikiranya akan tertawa malah terlihat serius mendengar sahabatnya ini bercerita.

"Kau sudah melupakan tragedi tadi pagi?" tanya Blaise tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar benci padanya, Blaise. Hanya kau temanku yang tahu bahwa aku menyukainya." kata Draco tanpa sadar. Dia menutup mukanya dengan bantal yang super empuk. Blaise menaikkan alisnya tak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari bibir seorang Draco Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin yang berdarah murni dan merupakan pewaris tunggal tahta keluarga Malfoy.

Blaise masih tidak percaya bahwa Draco benar-benar menyukai Hermione. Dia menganga melihat sahabatnya itu menutup mukanya. Mungkin mukanya merah sekali sehingga dia menutup mukanya seperti itu.

"Aku beri kau tantangan!" kata Blaise tiba-tiba. Di kamar itu memang hanya mereka berdua. Gregory dan Theo belum kembali dari ruang rekreasi karena masih asik bermain Exploding Snap bersama anak-anak Slytherin lainnya.

Draco tertarik mendengar kata-kata Blaise. Dia melepaskan bantal yang menutup mukanya lalu duduk menghadap Blaise yang kini juga duduk sambil menghadap Draco. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Aku beri kau dalam waktu seminggu, sampai Sabtu depan, untuk memikat hati si Gryffindor ganas itu. Kalau kau berhasil, aku akan memberikanmu 10 Galleon ditambah lagi kau mentraktirku di Three Broomsticks! Tapi dengan catatan, jangan memakai Amortentia!" kata Blaise sambil nyengir.

Draco melotot mendengar tantangan sahabatnya itu. Dia menimbang tantangan sahabatnya. Iya atau tidak. Dia berpikir, 10 Galleon lumayan juga, dan untuk traktir minum itu hal mudah untuk seorang Malfoy.

Draco sibuk berpikir. Dia tak yakin bisa meluluhkan hati Hermione yang sekeras batu kepada dirinya itu. Tetapi, saat di danau tadi, gadis itu memegang tangannya yang diperban dengan lembut. Draco tersenyum dan sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

"Deal!" kata Draco tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Blaise.

#

#.#

#

Pagi ini, suasana cukup mendung. Sabtu yang dingin. Hermione dengan malas turun ke Aula Besar. Kalau tidak dipaksa Harry dan Ron, dia malas untuk beranjak dari sofa depan perapian.

Hermione berada di tengah-tengah Harry dan Ron. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa, tentang cuaca, Quidditch, pelajaran, dan tiba-tiba, Ron menyinggung soal Draco yang berhasil membuat Hermione terdiam.

"Kau tahu, dia tidak seburuk yang ku kira. Kemarin saat akan makan malam di Aula Besar, aku bertemu dengannya di Aula Depan dan aku iseng menyapanya. Eh, dia malah tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. Sepertinya, aku akan memulai hubungan baik dengannya saja. Bisa saja aku kecipratan kayanya seperti keluarga Malfoy." Kata Ron panjang lebar. Harry terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Ron dan memukul pundak Ron pelan. Tetapi, Hermione diam saja mendengar ocehan Ron tentang Malfoy.

"Tapi, Ron, dia menghina darah keluargamu!" kata Hermione bersikeras. Ron menaikkan alisnya.

"Tak masalah. Keluargaku sudah biasa dihina. Miskin, jelek, pengkhianat, pecinta Muggle, sudah kebal kita dengan hal-hal seperti itu." kata Ron sambil terkekeh.

Hermione menghela nafas mendengar sahabatnya ini sangat santai menghadapi Malfoy. Biasanya, dia sangat mudah tersulut emosinya jika dihina oleh Draco. Tetapi, mungkin, dia sudah mulai berpikir secara rasional agar tidak mudah terpancing emosi.

Sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol, Draco melintas di depan Trio Emas Gryffindor itu bersama Blaise Zabini. Dia tersenyum singkat kepada mereka bertiga. Harry dan Ron tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi. Hermione tidak meresponsnya. Dilihatnya Blaise menyenggol pinggang Draco.

"Potter, Weasley, kita sarapan bersama, yuk!" ajak Blaise sambil senyum menggoda kepada Draco. Si Pirang itu melotot mendengar kata-kata Blaise. Harry dan Ron mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke Aula Besar bersama Blaise.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi." kata Hermione tegas. Tetapi, buru-buru tangannya ditarik Draco. Dia mau menepisnya tetapi pegangan Draco sangat lembut sehingga dia enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku-er-aku, aku ingin bicara denganmu mengenai masalah kemarin pagi." kata Draco. Hermione terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Draco. Hermione mengangkat alisnya sejenak lalu mulai melunak.

"Baik." kata Hermione dingin.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf karena sudah menghina Weasel-eh maksudku, Weasley. Kau benar, status darah itu seharusnya sudah tidak boleh disebut-sebut lagi. Maafkan aku." kata Draco sedikit gugup. Hermione memandang mata abu-abu itu. Ada ketulusan dalam tatapan matanya.

Hermione terdiam sejenak untuk memberi jawaban kepada Draco. Tetapi, otaknya seperti sudah malas bekerja gara-gara tatapan hangat Draco yang mampu membuat semua wanita di hadapannya luluh. Hermione menganga melihat Draco yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba, Ron kembali lagi dan menarik Hermione.

"Ini masih pagi, jangan ribut!" kata Ron dengan nada dingin. Draco sebal melihatnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di tubuhnya. Membuatnya panas dan ingin marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hermione sudah ditarik Ron dan berjalan ke Aula Besar.

Akhirnya, Draco berjalan ke Aula Besar sendirian dan mendapati Harry dan Blaise duduk bersama di meja Gryffindor. Di sebelah Harry ada Blaise. Sedangkan Ron dan Hermione duduk di depan Harry dan Blaise dan menghadap ke meja Slytherin. Membuat Draco yang tadinya ingin bergabung malah menuju meja Slytherin.

Sekali lagi, Draco merasa ada hal aneh saat melihat Ron merangkul Hermione sambil tertawa. Blaise pura-pura memandang sekeliling dan melihat Draco. Wajah aneh Draco langsung ditangkap Blaise sebagai wajah cemburu karena melihat kemesraan Ron dan Hermione yang sebenarnya sedang bercanda itu.

"Katamu, kau akan memulai hubungan baik dengan Draco. Kenapa tadi kau memasang tampang galak, Ron?" tanya Hermione. Ron sudah melepaskan rangkulannya dan melanjutkan sarapannya dengan makanan penutup.

"Ya, aku tak mau melihatmu marah-marah. Tingkahnya aneh!" jawab Ron sekenanya.

"Dia tidak aneh. Dia hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan Hermione. Kau mungkin bisa beri dia kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Hermione." kata Blaise sambil meminum susu hangatnya mendapat anggukan dari Harry.

"Yeah, kau benar." jawab Ron malas sambil melahap habis pudingnya. Blaise yang sudah selesai izin pamit untuk kembali ke meja Slytherin.

Draco duduk sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Dagunya diletakkan di telapak tangannya. Blaise akhirnya duduk di depan Draco sambil menggebrak meja membuat kepala Draco terangkat.

"Kenapa kau? Tak dapat kesempatan?" tanya Blaise sambil nyengir. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu. Theo yang ada di sebelah Draco memasang tampang penuh tanya kepada Blaise. Tetapi, Blaise hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bosan!" kata Draco lalu beranjak dari meja Slytherin. Dilihatnya, Hermione dan Ron masih ada di meja Gryffindor sedang mengobrol dengan Seamus dan Dean. Harry sudah beranjak pergi dan kini ada di belakang Draco.

"Malfoy," panggil Harry. Draco membalikkan badannya dan melihat Harry sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Walaupun mereka sudah berbaikan, tetapi tetap saja mereka masih memanggil nama keluarganya.

"Ya, Potter?" tanya Draco sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

"Danau. Mau ikut?" tawar Draco. Harry mengangguk.

Akhirnya, kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju danau dan bercerita layaknya sahabat lama yang jarang bertemu. Kadang-kadang, Draco menanyakan soal Hermione. Sampai-sampai, dahi Harry berkerut gara-gara pertanyaan Draco soal Hermione.

Mereka sampai di danau. Suasananya damai. Tak ada yang mengganggu. Draco bersandar di pohon begitu juga Harry. Draco menutup matanya dan membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya dan rambutnya yang ditata asal-asalan. Dia bisa mendengar suara air dari danau yang membuat hatinya kembali damai.

"Potter," panggil Draco. "Harry saja." Jawab Harry sambil meletakkan kepalanya di batang pohon untuk bersandar.

"Baiklah, kau juga memanggilku Draco saja." Jawab Draco lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Benarkah Granger ada hubungan khusus dengan Weasley?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba. Harry terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Draco. Seumur-umur, dia belum pernah mendengar seorang Malfoy menanyai penyihir kelahiran muggle seperti Hermione.

"Tak tahu. Yang ku tahu mereka sama-sama cemburu jika di antara mereka ada sosok lain. Kecuali aku tentu saja. Saat tahun 4, Ron marah-marah melihat Hermione berdansa dengan Krum. Bahkan sempat bertengkar setelah pesta! Dan tahun ke 6 saat kami memenangi pertandingan Quidditch di tengah-tengah pesta di ruang rekreasi, Ron mencium Lavender dan hasilnya, Hermione pergi dari ruang rekreasi dan aku menemukannya sedang menangis di ruang kelas kosong. Dan tak lama kemudian Ron datang dengan Lavender. Eh, malah diserang burung kenari oleh Hermione. Tapi entahlah sekarang." jawab Harry. Draco terperangah mendengar fakta-fakta dari Harry. Nyalinya menjadi ciut untuk menjawab tantangan Blaise.

"Lalu menurutmu, apakah Granger benar-benar menyukai Weasley sekarang? Kalau aku lihat, Granger tidak merespons apa-apa kepada Weasley." kata Draco berusaha sewajar mungkin. Padahal jantungnya sedang berdetak amat cepat gara-gara cerita Harry.

"Mungkin. Mereka sering bertengkar dan membuatku pusing. Ya, semoga saja mereka jadi. Aku akan senang jika melihat mereka-" kata-kata Harry terpotong karena tanpa disangka Draco sudah memasang tampang membunuh kepada Harry. Harry heran melihat tingkah Malfoy ini. Akhirnya dia bertanya dengan penuh godaan kepada Draco.

"Aaa, kau menyukai sahabatku, benarkan?" tanya Harry sambil nyengir dan menaik-turunkan alisnya. Draco yang tadi tampangnya siap membunuh sekarang sudah terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Harry itu.

"Yang benar saja! Dia itu kelahiran muggle! Tak mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku ini darah murni." jawab Draco dengan arogansi yang sangat tinggi membuat Harry menggodanya lagi.

"Status darah sudah tidak penting Draco. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kau menjaga sikap cemburumu ketika aku bercerita tadi." kata Harry sambil menahan tawanya.

Draco kembali menatap danau dengan sebal lalu berkata, "Terserah kau sajalah." lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi kembali ke kastil. Di dengarnya samar-samar tawa Harry yang membuat mukanya memerah.

Harry mengejar Draco. Draco mempercepat jalannya karena dia tidak mau Harry terus-terusan menanyai perasaannya. Bisa-bisa dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Harry. Apalagi, Harry adalah sahabat Hermione membuat dia enggan untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang Hermione kepadanya. Bisa-bisa, dia meledeknya habis-habisan.

Mereka sampai di Aula Depan dan mendapati Ron dan Hermione sedang mengobrol bersama. Wajah Draco yang tadinya cemberut semakin aneh. Wajahnya ingin marah dan hanya melirik Ron dan Hermione. Harry melihat Draco dari belakang. Dari sikapnya, Harry bisa membaca bahwa Draco cemburu melihat Ron dan Hermione berdua seperti itu.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan asramanya. Harry nyengir melihat sikap Draco itu, berhasil membuat Hermione dan Ron berpandangan heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang memang setiap hari tingkahnya semakin menyebalkan. Yang tambah jahil, tambah suka marah, suka tertawa sendiri. Apalagi jahilnya sudah parah sekali. Setingkat dengan George.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Savior?" tanya Ron. Gara-gara Harry mengalahkan Voldemort, dia memiliki panggilan baru dari teman-temannya, Savior. Harry merasa sebal kalau dipanggil Savior seperti itu. Menurutnya, itu terlalu berlebihan. Mengingat ini semata-mata bukan hanya karena dirinya saja.

"Tidak. Hei Ron, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Harry. Hermione melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan saja. Ron mengangguk dan akhirnya kedua pemuda ini berjalan ke halaman depan.

"Ron, apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Hermione?" tanya Harry sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu. Ron menatapnya heran lalu tawanya meledak.

"Kau mengira aku menyukainya? Tentu saja tidak, Harry! Kita ini sahabat! Aku tak mau merusak persahabatan kita hanya gara-gara aku berpacaran dengannya. Sungguh! Ambil saja kalau kau mau." kata Ron sambil menahan tawanya. Harry terbelalak mendengar jawaban Ron. Berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dia lihat selama ini.

"Tetapi, selama kita berburu Horcrux dan selama tahun ke 7 ini, kau terlihat sangat perhatian dengannya. Ku kira kau menyukainya." kata Harry dengan wajah jengkelnya. Ron masih terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya tadi.

"Yang benar saja, Save, aku perhatian dengannya karena dia kan sering membantu dalam setiap misi kita. Tidak salah kan aku perhatian padanya? Masa aku mau perhatian denganmu, nanti dikira ada sesuatu yang tidak normal. Banyak sekali yang menggosipkan aku dengan Hermione, _sih_?" gerutu Ron. Harry memandangnya tak percaya.

"Aku juga mau mendekati Lavender lagi." kata Ron sambil terkekeh. Harry terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Ron. Lavender sudah menjadi pacar Seamus semenjak pencarian Horcrux mereka mulai. Bahkan gosip ini bukan isapan jempol belaka. Sering Harry memergoki mereka berdua sedang berciuman tengah malam di ruang rekreasi jika sudah sepi.

"Tetapi, Lavender sudah menjadi pacar Seamus. Apa kau mau merebutnya?" tanya Harry. Belum sempat Ron menjawab, Harry sudah melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, "Dan bagaimana kalau Hermione malah jatuh cinta kepadamu gara-gara perhatian berlebihmu itu?" tuntut Harry. Ron terdiam tidak bisa menjawab tuntutan Harry.

#

#.#

#

Blaise berjalan dengan senang menuju ke ruang rekreasi asramanya. Sabtu ini tidak ada pelajaran sehingga dimanfaatkan waktunya untuk bersantai. Dia berjalan santai menuju bekas penjara bawah tanah itu.

Setelah mengucapkan kata kuncinya, dia melenggang masuk asramanya dengan gembira dan buru-buru mencari Draco yang rupanya sedang tidur di kamarnya. Dilihatnya jam di dinding kamar. Masih pukul 12. Blaise geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Draco yang pemalas ini.

"Draco! Aku punya kabar gembira untukmu!" kata Blaise sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Draco. Pemuda Malfoy itu bangun dengan enggan. Matanya masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan terangnya lampu kamar yang tadi dinyalakan Blaise saat masuk kamar.

"Apa, _sih_? Mengganggu saja." gerutu Draco sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal-bantal yang sangat empuk itu. Kali ini, Blaise menarik tubuh Draco dan Draco berontak dengan kelakuan Blaise.

"Tidak! Aku masih normal! Aku masih mau dengan Granger! Lepaskan! Aku tak mau satu ranjang denganmu!" teriak Draco histeris. Blaise melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Draco meracau seperti itu. Kali ini Draco sudah sadar 100% dan mendapati Blaise sedang tertawa sampai memegangi perutnya. Matanya berkobar liar tanda dia sangat marah. Blaise langsung menghentikan aktivitas tertawanya dan duduk di hadapan Draco yang masih duduk di ranjangnya yang begitu luas. Walaupun dia masih ingin tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku ada kabar gembira yang bisa melancarkan niatmu mendapatkan 10 Galleon itu!" ucap Blaise sambil nyengir. Draco mengangkat alisnya dan memasang wajah heran.

"Apa?" tanya Draco dengan bersemangat untuk mendengar cerita dari Blaise.

"Ronald Weasley tidak menyukai Hermione Granger!" kata Blaise semangat. Draco membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Menganga. Dia tak percaya berita dari Blaise itu.

"Dapat dari mana kau kabar bodoh itu? Jelas-jelas mereka lengket sekali seperti permen karet dan laci meja. Yang benar saja Weaselbee tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepada Granger." sergah Draco. Blaise malah nyengir mendengar sergahan Draco itu.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut si Weasley. Tadi dia ditanyai oleh Potter. Aku juga tak tahu, tumben sekali Potter menanyai hal seperti itu kepada Weasley, dan si Merah itu malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Potter. Dia dekat dengan Granger karena katanya gadis muggle itu selalu membantu di setiap misi mereka. Dia malah mengincar si Lavender Brown. Pacar Finnigan itu." kata Blaise bergairah. Mereka seperti ibu-ibu arisan yang lagi ngobrol soal sinetron, _deh_.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco heboh. Blaise mengangguk senang.

"Tapi, si Potter malah memberi pertanyaan, bagaimana kalau Granger malah benar-benar mencintai Weasley. Dan di situ, Weasley terdiam tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi." Kata Blaise kemudian. Draco kembali bersandar dengan lemas di tempat tidurnya.

"Tadi juga Potter berharap mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih." gumam Draco dengan nada sedih. Blaise terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Draco. Akhirnya, Draco menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Harry di danau.

"Ya sudah, ayo ke Aula Besar. Aku lapar!" kata Blaise sambil menarik Draco yang hanya memakai kemeja, dasi, dan celananya yang sudah berantakan.

#

#.#

#

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Ron terus bertanya soal Lavender kepada Hermione yang berhasil membuat Hermione kesal dengan pertanyaan Ron itu.

"Bisa tidak kau menanyakan hal lain selain Lavender? Aku bosan mendengarnya, Ron!" ucap Hermione dengan ketus. Saat Hermione mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Draco lewat di depannya dengan Blaise dan Gregory. Draco langsung menekuk mukanya. Harry curiga dengan sikap Draco yang buru-buru menekuk mukanya mendengar nada ketus Hermione soal Lavender.

Blaise menyuruh Draco sabar sesampainya di Aula Besar. Gregory benar-benar bingung melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Blaise berusaha untu menghibur Draco tetapi, Pangeran Slytherin terus menekuk wajahnya yang pucat. Harry melihat dari kejauhan.

Dia menuju meja Slytherin dan mendapatkan posisi tepat di depan Draco. Dia meminta izin kepada anak Slytherin untuk bergabung dengannya. Dan tanpa disangka, anak Slytherin mau menerimanya.

Draco melihat kedatangan Harry dengan wajah penasarannya. Draco tahu, dia pasti akan menanyakan soal Hermione. Dia sudah membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja dan menggerutu kesal.

"Benarkan dugaanku tadi." kata Harry sambil memakan kentang tumbuk. Blaise memandang Harry heran. Draco mengangkat alis.

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukai Mione! Itulah sebabnya kau marah kepadaku gara-gara aku mendoakan Ron dan Mione bersatu. Iya, kan?" tanya Harry penuh selidik. Gregory langsung tersedak jus labunya dan menyemburkannya kepada Millicent di depannya dan mendapatkan hadiah pelototan dari kekasihnya itu. Er-ya memang Greg dan Millicent berpacaran.

"T-t-tidak, Harry. Aku-aku-aku hanya-" Draco terbata-bata untuk mencari alasan. Tapi sekarang karena banyak anak Slytherin yang melihatnya, dia tidak bisa berkilah. Harry senyum penuh kemenangan melihat seorang Malfoy terbata-bata dengan seorang Potter yang dulu dibencinya.

"Muffliato." kata Draco ke sekelilingnya. Hanya Gregory, Blaise, Theo, dan Harry yang mendengarnya.

"Dengar, ini hanya kita berlima yang tahu. Aku memang menyukai Granger. Dan kau Potter, sebaiknya kau membantuku untuk membuatku dekat dengannya. Usahakan, Si Weasel tidak tahu soal ini. Dan kalian Slytherin, jangan tertawa!" kata Draco serius dan memasang tampang galak kepada Theo dan Greg yang menahan tawanya.

"Fufu... yang benar saja, Pureblood loves Mudblood!" kata Greg menahan tawanya.

"Shut up! Memang salah? Status darah sudah tidak penting lagi, Greg!" kata Draco sambil memasang tampang siap membunuh. Dia kembali melihat mata emerald Harry yang kini menganga mendengar pengakuan Draco. Dia tak henti-hentinya berkata, "Really?" atau "Seriously?" atau juga "Are you kidding me?" tetapi muka Draco malah berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Blaise tenang-tenang saja karena dia memang sudah tahu soal ini. Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena dia sudah siap untuk ditraktir Butterbeer oleh Draco. Sebenarnya, dia juga mau minta lebih. Minta dibelikan permen di Honeydukes atau lelucon-lelucon di Zonko.

Harry masih menganga dan menahan tawanya ketika mantra Muffliato Draco dilepaskan. Dia tak henti-hentinya berkata takjub kepada pemuda Malfoy itu. Ingin pergi dari meja Slytherin dan naik ke podium untuk menyampaikan berita gembira seperti ini. Seorang Darah Murni seperti Malfoy mencintai gadis kelahiran Muggle macam Hermione. Sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jadi, maukah kau membantuku, Harry?" tanya Draco membuyarkan lamunan Harry yang sedang asik dengan pikirannya tentang Draco dan Hermione yang akan bersatu. Harry tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Draco.

"Oh, yeah, of course." jawab Harry sekenanya lalu meminum jus labunya. Setelah itu, dia pamit pergi dari meja Slytherin untuk bergabung dengan teman Gryffindor-nya. Dia berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor dengan tertawa membuat muka Draco memerah. Greg dan Theo sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Langsung saja Draco memantrai mereka berdua dengan lidahnya yang menempel di langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Kini Blaise yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka berdua.

#

#.#

#

Beberapa hari setelah pengakuan Draco, Harry teringat bahwa dia akan membantu Draco untuk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hermione. Tentu saja di antara Ron maupun Hermione tidak ada yang tahu soal ini. Anak Gryffindor yang tahu tentang rencana Draco ini hanya Harry seorang.

Harry berencana setelah pelajaran ramuan siang ini, dia mengajak Hermione pergi ke menara Astronomi. Walaupun dia masih berat untuk pergi ke menara itu karena mengingat kematian Dumbledore yang tragis. Dibunuh oleh Snape karena memang sudah direncanakan.

Dia sudah bilang kepada Draco sebelum pelajaran ramuan. Sehingga, Blaise dan Greg meminta untuk menemaninya untuk pergi ke menara Astronomi. Ron curiga dengan Harry yang lengket dengan anak-anak Slytherin. Akhirnya, dia bertanya kepada Harry apa yang sedang di rencanakannya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Harry menceritakan rencana Draco untuk mendapatkan Hermione. Langsung saja, Ron mencemooh rencana Draco itu dengan cibiran-cibiran yang jika Draco mendengarnya pasti akan dibunuhnya.

"Yang benar saja! Mana mau _sih_ Hermione sama orang seperti Draco? Lihat saja gayanya, sok _cool_, sok kaya, sok pintar, sok tampan, dan dia arogansinya sangat tinggi! Aku saja masih enggan untuk berbicara dengannya. Jangan harap aku mau ikut misi gilamu ini, Harry! Lagi pula, jika Hermione tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini, dia pasti akan mengutukmu!" celoteh Ron yang berhasil membuat Harry menguap di tengah-tengah pelajaran Profesor Slughorn.

"Dan dia masih membeda-bedakan status darah! Kau lupa, Hermione bercerita kepada kita bahwa dia mengataiku Darah Pengkhianat! Semudah itukah kau memaafkan Draco, Harry?" bisik Ron, kini sudah mengecilkan volume karena Hermione mengamati kedua penyihir muda ini.

"Tentu saja! Ibunya menyelamatkan nyawaku dari kutukan Voldemort! Kalau dia berkata jujur kepada Voldemort, mungkin aku sedang tidak membuat ramuan penghilang rasa nyeri bersamamu sekarang!" kata Harry cukup keras. Dia berkata seperti itu karena sudah kesal dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan Ron yang selalu memandang sisi negatif seorang Malfoy. Padahal, Draco sudah benar-benar berubah. Walaupun sikap dingin masih dipancarkan di depan Ron dan Hermione jika bersama. Well, sebenarnya dia cemburu sehingga dia mengeluarkan sikap sedingin es kepada Ron dan Hermione.

Wajah Ron pucat mendengar omelan Harry. Harry benar, kalau ibu Draco tidak berbohong kepada Voldemort, mungkin manusia tanpa hidung dan rambut itu akan mengeluarkan Avada Kedavra untuk kedua kalinya sehingga Famous Harry Potter hanya tinggal kenangan. Ron terdiam lalu sibuk dengan kualinya sekarang yang sudah mengeluarkan bau seperti kentut seseorang.

"By the way, ramuan kita kenapa bau kentut?" Tanya Harry sambil mempertajam indera pembaunya ke dekat kualinya. Ron melakukan hal yang sama lalu buru-buru menarik hidungnya dan menutupnya dengan muka jijik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menambahkan Bubotuber?" gerutu Ron kepada Harry yang kini mengaduk-aduk ramuannya lagi. Harry menggeleng. Dia memasukkan beberapa bahan-bahan ke dalam kuali dan mengaduk-aduknya beberapa kali.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja. Sedikit putaran juga beres." jawab Harry ketus.

"Oh ya, silahkan, Master of Potions!" jawab Ron kesal. Hermione memperhatikan kelakukan kedua penyihir ini membuat dia geleng-geleng kepala. Dia berhasil menyelesaikan ramuannya dengan Ernie yang ada di depan Harry dan Ron.

Pelajaran ramuan kali ini seperti neraka bagi Ron. Dia bertengkar dan beradu argumen dengan Harry soal rencana Draco. Ya walaupun yang mengusulkan untuk di menara Astronomi adalah Harry. Dia masih belum terima jika sahabatnya itu jatuh ke pelukan Pangeran Slytherin itu. Dia terus beradu argumen dengan Harry sampai-sampai Profesor Slughorn menegur mereka berdua.

Selesai pelajaran ramuan, Harry langsung menarik lengan Hermione dan membawanya berjalan cukup cepat ke menara Astronomi. Hermione protes sepanjang jalan dan menceramahi Harry macam-macam. Dia juga beralasan ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Tetapi sepertinya, telinga Harry tertutup rapat sehingga dia terus saja menarik lengan Hermione menuju menara Astronomi.

Sesampainya di menara Astronomi, dia melihat Draco belum sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan. Dia menyuruh Hermione menunggu sebentar. Dia keluar dan mengeluarkan Galleon palsunya, yang dulu dia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi antar anggota Laskar Dumbledore. Dia sudah menghubungkan dengan Galleon palsu milik Draco yang dulu digunakan untuk menghubungi Madam Rosmerta dalam misi Pelahap Mautnya.

Harry memberi kode kepada Galleon palsunya itu agar Draco bisa mengerti apa maksudnya. Setengah jam Harry menunggu di depan pintu sampai akhirnya, Blaise, Draco, dan Greg muncul dari tangga. Mereka terlihat terengah-engah terutama Greg.

"Kita menunggu di sini saja. Aku yakin, dia tidak mau ada yang mengganggu." Kata Blaise sambil melirik nakal kearah Draco. Draco hanya tersenyum jahil lalu memasukki menara Astronomi itu.

"Harry, dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu sejak lama. Kau tahu, banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan sekarang, dan aku mau... ke perpustakaan." nada Hermione melambat ketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan didapati bukan Harry yang masuk dari pintu. Ternyata Draco Malfoy. Seorang pewaris kekayaan Malfoy itu sedang menaiki tangga berputar sampai akhirnya dia melihat Hermione sedang berdiri dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

Draco jadi teringat dengan posisinya kali ini. Dia teringat saat dia akan membunuh Dumbledore. Tongkatnya yang teracung dan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dia masih bisa merasakan kekuatannya melemah saat melihat Dumbledore yang makin lama makin melemah. Dia masih ingat betul perasaannya saat itu. Hanya saja, kali ini di hadapannya bukanlah penyihir hebat Dumbledore, tetapi, penyihir jenius sekaligus wanita yang dicintainya, Hermione Granger.

Mereka berdua berhadapan cukup lama membuat keringat dingin Draco mengucur. Dia gugup saat melihat muka Hermione yang lama-lama menjadi rileks. Draco menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai batas siku. Dia berdehem agar bisa lebih rileks.

"Er-Hermione," panggil Draco tiba-tiba. Hermione terbelalak mendengar suara Draco yang lembut dan bergetar itu. Sedangkan di luar, Harry, Blaise, dan Greg mengintipnya dari pintu yang sengaja dibuka sedikit.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu." kata Draco lagi. Kali ini, tangan Hermione sudah terlipat di depan dadanya dengan wajah angkuhnya membuat Draco tidak berani meneruskan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Katakan. Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Jangan buang waktuku." kata Hermione ketus. Draco menjadi putus asa mendengar respons dingin dari Hermione.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya, biarkan aku menjelaskan kenapa kita ada di sini. Aku sudah bekerja sama dengan Harry agar bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Er-aku-" Draco gugup setengah mati melihat sorot tajam dari mata hazel itu.

"Katakan," nada Hermione semakin menantang membuat Draco semakin gugup.

"Aku tak tahu setelah kejadian penonjokanku yang dilakukan olehmu, aku menjadi merasa bersalah kepadamu. Kau benar, status darah itu sudah tidak berlaku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengejek Weaselbee. Kau perhatian ketika tanganku dibalut perban seperti ini (Draco memamerkan tangannya yang masih dibalut perban) aku juga merasa sejuk ketika kau tersenyum padaku ketika kita akan menuju kelas Arithmancy. Sesuatu ada yang aneh jika aku melihatmu dengan Ron berdua. Di sini rasa anehnya." kata Draco sambil menunjuk jantungnya dengan tangannya yang diperban.

Hermione ternganga mendengar kata-kata Draco. Pandangannya yang tadinya dingin dan angkuh kini luluh. Hanya pandangan tak percaya yang dia keluarkan ketika melihat Draco mulai menunjuk dadanya sebelah kiri. Dia juga mengalami hal yang sama kepada Draco. Tetapi apa, dia tak tahu namanya.

"Aku kira kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Weaselbee. Tetapi, aku mendengarmu di danau bahwa kau tidak menyukainya. Aku dengar dari Blaise bahwa Ron juga tidak menyukaimu. Semenjak saat itu, aku jadi percaya diri untuk mendapatkanmu, Hermione." kata Draco kini sudah tidak gugup lagi. Hermione masih memandang Draco tak percaya.

Hening, Hermione masih memandangi Draco yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku, rambut berantakan, dan peluh mengucur dari keningnya. Hermione terdiam. Bingung mau jawab apa. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia tak tahu harus bilang apa kepada Draco. Walaupun dia memang tidak memiliki perasaan kepada Ron, tetapi sahabatnya itu masih sedikit ada rasa benci kepada Draco. Bagaimana kalau Ron akan membunuhnya jika dia tahu bahwa setelah keluar dari menara ini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sementara itu, di luar, di tempat Harry dan yang lainnya mengintip proses itu, McGonagall datang dengan tampang mencurigakan yang langsung membuat Harry, Blaise, dan Greg diam seketika melihat ekspresi McGonagall yang tidak dapat ditebak ini.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Goyle, apa yang kalian di sini? Apa kalian tidak makan siang? Bukanya setelah ini masih ada pelajaran? Mengapa kalian melakukan gerakan mengendap-endap seperti itu?" tanya McGonagall. Banjir pertanyaan itu malah membuat ketiga pemuda ini membeku. Harry tak sanggup membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar nada dingin Kepala Sekolah barunya ini.

"Er-Profesor, kami-" Blaise berusaha menjawab pertanyaan McGonagall. Tetapi, pandangan McGonagall semakin membuat jantung berdegup kencang. Harry sudah memberikan kode kepada Galleonnya bahwa keadaan tidak aman dan menyuruh Draco untuk bersembunyi. Mungkin saja McGonagall mau mengecek tempat itu.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam?" tanya McGonagall dingin. Blaise dan Greg tidak dapat menjawab.

"Kosong, Profesor." jawab Harry gugup. McGonagall memicingkan matanya pertanda tak percaya.

Akhirnya, sesuai dengan pikiran Harry, McGonagall membuka pintu yang dibuka sedikit itu. Dia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Draco sudah bersembunyi di tempat yang gelap. Tak mungkin mereka ber-Apparate, karena di kawasan sekolah tidak diperbolehkan untuk ber-Apparate.

McGonagall menutup pintunya dan memandang ketiga pemuda itu dengan tatapannya yang tambah dingin ditambah lagi bibirnya semakin tipis.

"Kalau kau berbohong padaku, akan kuhabiskan poin asrama kalian. Tanpa kecuali. Walaupun kau Gryffindor, aku tak segan-segan memotong banyak gara-gara kau membohongi Kepala Sekolah." kata McGonagall kini nadanya tidak terlalu dingin sambil menatap Harry. Harry mengangguk gugup lalu mantan guru Transfigurasi itu pergi. Blaise dan Greg menghela nafas bersyukur gara-gara mimpi buruk sudah pergi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya mereka berdua?" tanya Greg.

"Tak tahu. Aku hanya mengirimkan kode bahwa keadaan tidak aman." jawab Harry.

Sedangkan di dalam, Draco dan Hermione walaupun sedang bersembunyi bersama, mereka tetap saja tidak ada yang bicara. Hermione masih bingung dengan jawabannya. Sedangkan Draco sedang mencoba sabar untuk menghadapi Hermione yang ternyata sangat lama akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Biasanya saja kalau ada pertanyaan dari seorang guru saat pelajaran, dengan mudah tangannya menjulang dan menonjok udara siap untuk menjawab. Tapi sekarang, di manakah Hermione yang jenius itu.

Hampir lewat pukul 12 mereka di sana. Itu berarti hampir satu jam mereka berdiam diri untuk menunggu jawaban Hermione. Draco sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap Hermione ini. Akhirnya, kesabarannya habis.

"Baiklah, kalau kau menolakku, aku pergi saja. Percuma aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk mendapatkan jawaban diam seperti ini." kata Draco lalu beranjak untuk menuju ke pintu.

"Baiklah!" teriak Hermione. Draco yang sudah di dekat pintu, membalikkan badannya lagi. Dia melihat kepada gadis pujaannya itu. Dilihatnya Hermione Granger dengan wajah gugupnya.

"Baiklah, aku memang merasakan hal yang sama. Terlebih, saat tadi. Saat kau menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi dari McGonagall." kata Hermione. Suaranya bergetar seakan tidak yakin dengan jawabannya itu. Draco kembali ke tempat Hermione duduk yang tadi sebagai tempat persembunyiannya.

"Jadi?" tanya Draco sudah dekat dengan Hermione.

"Terserah mau kau apakan aku." jawab Hermione tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah Draco sudah kembali cerah.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku. Setelah lulus, kita tunangan, setelah aku mendapat pekerjaan, kita menikah! Bagaimana?" tanya Draco enteng. Nadanya seperti sedang mengajak bercanda. Hermione tertawa mendengar kata-kata pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, aku setuju kalau setelah lulus kita tunangan, aku juga mau menunggu kau mencari pekerjaan baru kita menikah." kekeh Hermione. Semudah itukah? Draco masih tak percaya dengan kata-kata Hermione yang sama seperti dirinya, mengatakan dengan enteng dan penuh bercanda.

"Lebih baik kita pacaran saja dulu!" kata Draco. Hermione tertawa mendengar kata-kata Draco. Dia akhirnya mengangguk dengan malu-malu yang mendapat respons luar biasa dari Draco. Draco memeluknya erat.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua pipi Hermione dan menatap mata hazel Hermione. Di usapnya bibir merah Hermione yang sangat manis jika sedang tersenyum.

Draco mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Hermione. Bibirnya lama-lama menyentuh bibir merah itu. Draco tak sabar lagi, akhirnya, dia mencium Hermione dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman sangat lama. Tangan Hermione tanpa sadar sudah melingkar di leher Draco dan tangan Draco sudah memegang pinggul Hermione.

Lidah Draco menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Hermione tanda meminta lebih. Hermione membuka mulutnya dan lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Draco. Ciuman Draco yang semula lembut lama-lama menjadi sedikit kasar membuat Hermione kewalahan dengan kekasihnya sekarang itu. Draco terus saja meminta lebih dari Hermione.

Hermione terjatuh saat ciuman Draco cukup panas itu. Otomatis bibir mereka terlepas dan membuat Draco cemberut. Tetapi, posisi Hermione kali ini membuat Draco tambah bersemangat. Akhirnya, mereka saling mencium sambil tiduran.

Tak lama kemudian, jubah mereka sudah meninggalkan pemiliknya. Kemeja mereka dan semua yang ada di tubuh mereka sudah menghilang dari pemiliknya. Sampai akhirnya, Hermione tersadar bahwa dia harus mengikuti pelajaran Rune Kuno. Dia juga ingat dia belum makan siang.

Sedangkan di luar, Harry, Greg, dan Blaise heran gara-gara kedua temannya ini belum keluar-keluar. Padahal, mereka sudah lapar sekali. Untung saja Harry kepikiran untuk memanggil Kreacher dan menyuruhnya membawa banyak makanan.

Harry tak sabar lagi menunggu karena dia ada janji dengan Ginny untuk bertemu setelah makan siang. Akhirnya, dia membuka pintu menara Astronomi dan...

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya nanti saja?" teriak Harry kesal melihat kedua temannya yang baru memakai dasinya. Dari raut mukanya, bisa ditebak bahwa Harry sedang menahan tawanya. Terlihat wajah Hermione dan Draco sudah memerah gara-gara kata Harry barusan. Blaise dan Greg yang penasaran langsung masuk. Greg masih mengunyah roti isinya dan tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu sedang memakai ikat pinggang dan merapikan sedikit kemejanya.

"Seharusnya, tadi kita tinggal saja kalau tahu akhirnya seperti ini." kekeh Blaise sambil memakan permennya dan terus tertawa.

"Bagaimana Granger? Kesan pertama 'seperti itu' dengan Draco. Nikmat?" tanya Greg yang disusul tawa dari Blaise dan Harry. Hermione dan Draco langsung mencabut tongkat sihir mereka yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti semula.

"Diam! Atau ku kutuk kau!" ancam Draco dengan tongkatnya yang teracung secara bergantian kepada Harry, Blaise, dan Greg. Semuanya akhirnya terdiam melihat tongkat sihir Draco sudah teracung. Hermione diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ada kelas Rune Kuno. Sampai jumpa nanti di ruang rekreasi Harry, dan kau Draco, aku menunggumu saat makan malam." kata Hermione sambil mencium pipi Draco sekilas lalu pergi dan lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Keempat pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Draco senyum penuh kemenangan kepada Blaise. Blaise sudah menyiapkan 10 Galleon yang dijanjikannya. Harry pun akhirnya pamit untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Tugasnya selesai untuk mendekatkan Draco dan Hermione. Bahkan tidak hanya dekat, tetapi bersatu. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang sempat bersatu tadi. Draco juga sudah mengajak Blaise untuk minum di tempat Madam Rosmerta saat akhir pekan. Dia juga mengajak Harry.

#

#.#

#

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ron yang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi sambil membaca Daily Prophet. Harry yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi langsung berhenti.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, aku di menara Astronomi! Tapi setelah itu, aku mencari Ginny." jawab Harry sekenanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ron. Harry tidak menyangka bahwa Ron akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Mereka bersatu." jawab Harry lalu duduk di dekat Ron sambil memakan anggur yang tersedia di meja antara dia dan Ron. Ron melepaskan Prophet dan melihat Harry dengan tidak percaya.

"Berhasil?" tanya Ron kini nadanya sudah tidak dingin. Harry mengangguk.

"Bagus!" kata Ron lagi. Akhirnya, Harry menceritakan semua. Walaupun dia hanya bercerita bagaimana Hermione dan Draco melakukan 'itu' Ron hanya tertawa tebahak-bahak mendengarnya. Beda dengan respons nya saat pelajaran Ramuan yang behasil membuat mereka berdua ditegur Profesor Slughorn.

Ron juga bilang kalau dia mau merelakan Lavender karena Lavender sudah sangat mencintai Seamus.

"Lalu, kalau Hermione dengan Draco, kau dengan Ginny, lantas, aku dengan siapa?" tanya Ron sambil bersandar di sofanya lagi. Harry mulai menegakkan badannya lalu berkata serius kepada Ron.

"Dekati Ravenclaw!" kata Harry yang langsung mendapat respons tatapan membunuh dari Ron. Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

#

#.#

#

_**17 Tahun Kemudian...**_

Pasangan penyihir itu berjalan di Stasiun King's Cross dengan seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan membawa troli dengan bawaannya sangat banyak. Sang laki-laki yang berambut pirang platinum pendek, bertubuh tinggi dan tegap menggandeng istrinya yang berambut cokelat keriting pendek itu. Anaknya yang warna rambutnya seperti campuran antara ibu dan ayahnya itu berjalan kerepotan membawa trolinya sambil menggerutu.

"Ayah ini bagaimana? Tolong bawakan troliku!" gerutu anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 13 tahun itu. Ayahnya hanya nyengir melihat gerutuan anak laki-lakinya. Sedangkan anak perempuannya yang berusia sekitar 11 tahun itu terlihat lebih santai.

"Scorpie, tolong jaga adikmu di Hogwarts, ya? Ini tahun pertamanya." Kata sang ibu dengan lembut. Anak yang dimaksud itupun menoleh kepada ibunya dan nyengir. Sama seperti ayahnya. Tampan.

"Dan kau, Rosie, hati-hati di Hogwarts." kata sang ayah. Anak yang bernama Rosie itupun mengangguk.

Akhirnya, setelah perbincangan kecil itu, mereka menembus palang yang terdapat di antara peron 9 dan 10 di Stasiun King's Cross. Saat keluar, mereka sudah berada di peron 9 ¾ .

Keluarga kecil itu menuju ke kereta untuk menaruh barang-barang yang berjumlah sangat banyak itu. Setelah menaruh barang-barang, mereka berempat menuju ke sebuah gerombolan yang sepertinya sudah dikenal baik oleh mereka.

"Hei! Itu Uncle Draco dan Aunt Mione!" seru seorang anak berambut hitam dan tampan. Semuanya otomatis melihat pasangan penyihir yang baru menaruhkan barang-barang anaknya itu.

"Hello, James." sapa Hermione sambil memeluk seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan anaknya.

"Hello, Aunt Mione, mana Scorpius?" tanya James. Hermione langsung menunjuk kepada anak dan ayah yang ada sedikit jauh di belakangnya. Draco menghampiri Hermione dan James.

Hermione juga memeluk Ginny, Harry, dan Ron yang tak jauh dari James. James langsung menghampiri Scorpius dan langsung bercerita seru soal liburan musim panas mereka masing-masing. Walaupun berbeda asrama, mereka sangat akrab. Scorpius juga sangat akrab dengan Albus yang satu asrama dengannya walaupun tidak seangkatan.

"Hei, ini tahun pertama Lily masuk Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione kepada Ginny. Mrs. Potter itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Sama seperti Rose kalau begitu?" tanya Harry yang mendapat anggukan dari Draco.

"Hei, Ron! Aku tak menyangka bahwa Luna akan menjadi Nyonya Weasley-mu. Pernikahanmu yang diadakan seminggu setelah Rose lahir sungguh membuatku kaget. Kau tidak memberi tahu kami! Mana Hugo?" tanya Hermione setelah berpelukan dengan Luna Lovegood yang sekarang menjadi Luna Weasley.

"Dia di sana, sedang mengobrol dengan Albus. Tahun depan dia juga sudah menjadi penghuni Hogwarts." Kata Ron nyengir.

"Dad, bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk Slytherin? Atau aku malah masuk Ravenclaw? Bagaimana?" tanya Rose yang sedang bergelayut manja dan malu-malu di lengan Draco. Draco tertawa mendengar kata-kata anak perempuannya.

"Dengar, Dad Slytherin, dan Mum Gryffindor. Terserah kau mau masuk mana. Tapi, kalau tidak di Slytherin atau Gryffindor, tak akan ada nama Malfoy lagi di belakang namamu." kata Draco sok serius. Hermione langsung memukul Draco.

"Drake! Jangan seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa, Rose, kau bisa memilih asrama sesukamu. Topi Seleksi pasti akan memasukanmu ke asrama yang terbaik untukmu. Mum tidak masalah kau masuk Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw. Tapi Mum bangga kalau kau masuk Gryffindor!" kata Hermione tersenyum.

"Itu sama saja! Untung dia mewarisi otak jenius mu. Sama seperti Scorpius yang sama-sama jeniusnya seperti kau! Tapi dia sangat Malfoy! Buktinya, dia masuk Slytherin." kekeh Draco sambil merangkul Hermione.

"Sudahlah, Albus saja masuk Slytherin." kata Harry sambil terkekeh.

"Hei, Rose!" panggil Lily Potter dari balik Harry. Rose tersenyum dan memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Nanti kita sekompartemen, ya?" ajak Lily Potter itu. Rose tersenyum gembira dan mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, pukul 11 tiba. Para Malfoy, Weasley, dan Potter junior sudah memasuki kereta dan melambaikan tangan kepada orang tua masing-masing. Para senior itu masih mengobrol sampai kereta berbelok.

Akhirnya, mereka pamit. Harry dan Ginny izin pulang ke Grimmauld Place, Luna dan Ron kembali ke The Burrow. Draco dan Hermione juga kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

#

#.#

#

Malam sudah datang di Malfoy Manor. Hermione menunggu datangnya surat dari anaknya, Rose Malfoy. Anaknya berjanji akan mengiriminya surat kalau dia sudah selesai pesta makan malam.

Benar. Tak lama kemudian, burung hanti berwarna perak, kecil dan imut itu mematuk-matuk jendela kamarnya. Draco yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur sambil membaca bukunya terbangun. Hermione membacakan suratnya.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Aku mendapatkan asrama yang sama seperti Lily. Aku di Gryffindor! Dan sepertinya, Scorpie tidak terlalu suka melihatku memakai jubah beremblem Gryffindor ini. Tapi tak masalah, aku senang sekali._

_Love,_

_Rose Malfoy_

"Scorpius, selalu saja tidak menerima apa yang didapat adiknya." kekeh Draco. Hermione tersenyum dan membalas secepat mungkin surat anaknya itu.

Setelah membalas surat itu, dia melipat surat Rose dan meletakkannya di atas meja riasnya. Dia berjalan menuju Draco yang tiduran di tempat tidurnya yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Tapi kau menerima apa yang kau dapatkan dariku, kan?" tanya Hermione dengan tatapan menggoda. Draco melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya lalu melihat Hermione yang sudah memakai gaun tidur itu sedang duduk di dekatnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu, Mione." bisik Draco saat Hermione duduk di sebelahnya dan menutupi setengah tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Aku juga, Draco." jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Draco.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau akan menjadi istriku. Mengingat, semua hal yang kita lakukan. Semuanya berjalan terlalu singkat. Kita tidak diizinkan saling dekat saat masih sekolah." kekeh Draco. Hermione mengangguk mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Ya, kau selalu mencari masalah di manapun aku, Harry, dan Ron berada. Tak ada habisnya. Kalau bertemu, tak pernah sedetik pun saling berpandangan. Kalau pun iya, pasti kita sedang duel mantra sampai akhirnya, McGonagall memotong poin kita." Hermione tertawa mengingat semua kejadian yang mereka alami.

"Hm, tapi, gara-gara kita saling bermusuhan seperti itu, aku jadi sering memperhatikanmu, ehm, ini _sih_ rahasia ku selama ini. Kau tahu, saat kau meninju ku untuk yang pertama kali. Saat Buckbeak akan dieksekusi, kau meninju ku. Sejak saat itu, setiap pelajaran, aku sering mengamatimu. Haha, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa aku menyukaimu." ucap Draco seraya mengingat semua kejadian yang seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Hermione memeluk Draco.

"Tapi, gara-gara Harry dan teman-teman Slytherin-mu, yah, kita jadi melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau ku ingat lagi, ingin tertawa rasanya." kata Hermione sambil tertawa kecil. Draco mengusap kening Hermione dan menciumnya.

"Tapi kita di sini sekarang, Malfoy Manor, kau telah resmi menjadi istriku sejak 13 tahun yang lalu. Belum lama kita menikah, kau melahirkan Scorpius yang ternyata sejak kejadian di menara Astronomi itu, akan berbuah Scorpie." tawa Draco meledak. Muka Hermione memerah gara-gara ucapan Draco itu.

"Yah, Scorpie dan Rosie, dua orang Malfoy yang berdarah campuran tetapi otaknya sejenius istriku." sambung Draco lagi lalu memeluk istrinya makin erat. Hermione menguap.

"Aku ngantuk, Draco. Kita lanjut besok pagi, ya. Malfoy Manor pasti akan sepi besok. Scorpie dan Rosie pasti bersenang-senang di Hogwarts. Sama seperti kita dulu di tahun pertama. Ya, sebelum Harry mencari masalah. Hahaha." Ucap Hermione lalu mengecup pipi Draco sekali lagi.

"Selamat tidur, Draco. Mimpi indah." Kata Hermione lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Draco dan menutup tubuhnya sebatas dada dengan selimut. Draco mengecup kening Hermione lagi sambil berbisik, "Selamat tidur juga, Nona-Tahu-Segala." Dan lampu kamar dimatikan. Draco berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"I'll always hold your hand until this heartbeat is stop working. Always, Mione. Always." Bisik Draco sambil menggenggam tangan Hermione yang sudah tertidur pulas dan tersenyum. Akhirnya, Draco menutup matanya dan tertidur.

-The End-

* * *

><p><em><strong>oke, ini agak gaje soalnya dibuatnya ngebut<strong>_

_**tapi oke juga kalo ada review, thanks before :D  
><strong>_


End file.
